


No better than she should be

by Petra



Series: Modern Love [7]
Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairing, F/F, Roleplay, Verbal Humiliation, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-05
Updated: 2010-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This game is for her benefit; though Annie enjoys this sort of thing up to a point, it's primarily Alex's bent for humiliation that got them started in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No better than she should be

**Author's Note:**

> Mild genital torture (light impact play) &amp; verbal humiliation for Kink Bingo, risk-aware consensual kink. Just this once, everybody lives, at least until 1981. Alex and Annie bond in part over their shared affection for profiling and the irritants of being a woman in the Met. Also, neither woman is being unfaithful to anyone else. This piece is a PWP that is effectively part of a much longer narrative that I may or may not write. Thanks to [](http://thatyourefuse.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://thatyourefuse.dreamwidth.org/)**thatyourefuse** for encouragement &amp; prereading.

  
"You're one of those girls, aren't you? Too good for the boys--showing yourself off--but you'll take your shirt off for me. Won't you?" Annie's smile is the same one she uses for playing good cop in interrogations, the one that says she has a heart but she can only be pushed so far.

It makes Alex's hands shake as much as any crude insults ever have, no matter how much she's anticipating the cruelty, no matter how much she's asked for it. "I do not show off," she says, raising her chin even as she's unbuttoning her blouse. "I never have."

"You always do." Annie shakes her head, losing the smile. "Where do they even sell bright red brassières?"

The latter term makes Alex laugh, though she bites her lip to keep it in. This game is for her benefit; though Annie enjoys this sort of thing up to a point, it's primarily Alex's bent for humiliation that got them started in the first place. "Anywhere worth shopping."

"For girls who are no better than they should be, perhaps."

That stings and tingles in ways Alex would rather enjoy than meditate upon at the moment. "It's not my fault you're dowdy."

There is a great deal of Annie's wardrobe that's anything but, some of which Alex picked out with her, but she's wearing a plain white cotton bra for the occasion. Not that she's showing it off just yet, but with the prim lines of her shirt, jacket, and skirt, she can't have anything else under it. "If you were a good girl, you'd dress more modestly. But you want to be noticed." Annie purses her lips and squeezes Alex's breast through the bra, more gently than her tone would imply. "You want to be seen, to tease everyone."

Alex can feel the back of her neck flushing with warmth. "I only want to feel pretty."

"Do you?" Annie clucks her tongue. "You want them to say when you walk by, 'There goes that Alex. The one who won't let herself do anything, but pretends she will. The one who dresses herself up like the cheapest slut in town and walks right past, bold as brass.'"

"No." Alex wants to kiss her, to make her stop saying such cruel things and to thank her for saying them. "You don't understand."

Annie takes a deep breath and sighs, putting her arms round Alex to reach her bra clasp. "I understand perfectly. All you want is to be touched, but you can't ask for it."

They've only talked through this scenario in the vaguest of terms, but Annie is as good at reading people's tells as anyone Alex knows, even if her psychological terminology is old and clumsy. This is getting right to what Alex needs. "That doesn't make me a slut."

"Oh, Alex." Annie laughs against her neck, easing her bra straps down with a touch that--Alex looks--is so delicate it's fastidious. "That's precisely what you are."

Alex shakes her head and keeps her hands at her sides as a conscious decision. She's meant to be powerless here, or at least overwhelmed. The truth of the situation leans much farther toward the latter, but that's all right. "I've never--" She cannot possibly finish that sentence, no matter what the role she's playing needs from her, without bursting into laughter.

Annie gives her a look that says she knows precisely how hard Alex is trying not to laugh, that she feels it too, and that they're both going to overcome all their shared knowledge of the lack of virginity present in the room and go on, as soon as they've taken a breath or two "Never let anyone do this?" she says, and runs her fingers along the top of Alex's bared breast, back and forth, arcing lower until she strokes her nipple.

It is a more intense sensation than Alex is expecting; she finds herself moaning before she realizes that she needs to. "I'm not--I wouldn't--"

"You are right now," Annie says, and as statements of the blisteringly obvious go, it's extremely effective at making Alex's thighs clench. "Why is that, do you think?"

There's that antiquated psychology again, but some techniques never die. "I don't know."

"Think, Alex," with a pinch to her nipple that is quick enough that it only makes her gasp. "You have a good brain, no matter how you may try to hide it with your paints and your powders and your satin underthings. Use it."

Alex shivers and fights the urge to reach for her again, to pull her into a soothing kiss that would be wonderful in entirely different ways from this game. "I--" She swallows. "I want you to. I suppose."

Annie smiles as though she's proud of Alex for working it out, but still upset that it's true. "I can see that," she says, and pinches Alex's other nipple so that they're both twinging and making her nerves spark. "You're shivering for me."

"I've got my shirt off," Alex protests, taking refuge in another statement of the obvious.

"Is that all it is?" Annie tucks one finger into the waistband of Alex's skirt. "If I had you take this off, if I made you show me your silky underpants that surely match your scarlet brassière--" she hesitates the barest moment over the second syllable of that "--then I wouldn't see that you're easy, that you're excited by any of this, would I? Surely no good girl would find this arousing."

Alex blushes and wonders at herself as she does it. Of course she's wet, of course that's the point of the game, and she can't say why that should bother her. Perhaps it's merely acting. "It's only biology," she says, and that's a speech she's given any number of frightened women who thought that any physiological reaction they'd had in immeasurably worse situations than this made them bad people. "It's perfectly normal to have a physical response to touch. Even unwanted touch."

Annie gives her a wide-eyed look that Alex doesn't believe any longer than she has to in order to keep the game going. "Is that what you tell yourself, that you don't want this? Should I stop?"

"I--" Alex doesn't need to call it off. "Keep going if you like."

"Take your skirt off, then. Prove to me that you're as innocent as you say, and we're quits."

There is no way in hell that removing her skirt is going to provide evidence of any such thing, but that doesn't keep Alex from taking it off. She'd decided against tights, and the only pair of stockings she owns suffered an awful fate the week before. The suspenders are in a worse state yet. That means that with her skirt off, she's bare but for her soaked red knickers, a light pair of socks, and pumps. "There," she says, and drops the skirt on the ground.

"Spread your legs," Annie says, so sharply Alex nearly says, "Yes, Matron," as she takes a wide step. The way Annie sucks her teeth in disdain is just as familiar, just as spine-crawlingly perfect. "Look at you," she says, and runs her fingers along the crotch of Alex's knickers with the same expression she might use to examine a dusty mantlepiece, bar the suppressed smile round her eyes. "You could spread your legs for any boy in town right now and he'd slip in easy as you please. And you would please, wouldn't you?"

"No," Alex says, and blesses the concept of safety words, not for the first time. "I don't want them." That is as much of a lie as anything she's said; it would be truer to say she doesn't want them right now. "I can't help how I feel."

Annie laughs once, a bitter laugh much older than she is. "That I believe. Dirty, dirty girl." She flicks her fingers against Alex's labia through the wet fabric.

Alex's knees shake with the tremor of pleasure and pain mixed, along with the shame of it all. "I'm not."

"Stop telling me lies." Annie flicks her again, only slightly harder, though her tone has gone harsh. "You are filthy, top to toe, and you're shaking. I reckon if I stopped right now, you'd beg me for more. You'd beg anyone."

"No." Alex can feel that she's blushing again as well as trembling. "I don't need this--I don't need anything."

"Another lie." Another flick, this one less carefully aimed, and then a stroke of three fingers between her legs, crushing the wet fabric and grinding against her clit. Annie puts her other arm round Alex's waist, giving her a way to balance, and then she realizes how close she's been getting to sitting down right on the floor. Annie keeps up the stroking with her other hand, in time to her words, with the occasional sharp flick of her fingers sending Alex higher. "Pretending you're pure won't make you any less filthy."

Alex moans in her ear, too far gone to bite it back, though it goes to a squeak when Annie gives her a slap right on her labia. She can't point out that there's a bed two feet to their left that would be easier than this. That's not her job here. "I'm not."

"You are. Admit it to yourself and be done with it. You're a bad girl, Alex." Another flick, another rub, and it is a damn good thing Alex can lean on her, can trust her to be there and be solid. Alex can barely stand from the shudders in her legs.

"Please--I can't--"

"Listen to yourself. Wailing like a cat in heat. At least they know when they're dirty. Do you know it, Alex?"

She's sure she's blushing again, hiding her face in Annie's shoulder as if she hasn't asked for all of this, as if she's not enjoying it, as if she won't want it again. "I--I can't--"

"If you're not dirty, you don't want this." Annie pulls her hand away.

"Oh, don't stop," and that's easy to say, easy to follow with, "I am--I am dirty. Filthy. I'm a, I'm a slut, please, don't stop--"

"There's a girl." That is nearly enough to bring her off with a crook of Annie's thumb just so on her clit with another hard tap, nearly as strong as the earlier flicks now that she's sensitized. "You know what you are."

"I don't deserve this," Alex says, and is surprised to find that it's true in the moment. "I don't deserve anything. I'm sorry--"

"Shh. This is exactly what girls like you need."

That is permission to arch into the next flick, the next rub, to come, to groan against Annie's shoulder and shake so hard she nearly knocks them both down. In that moment, she is just as dirty as she's ever been afraid she is, and it is glorious.

"Oh, God," Alex says. She's blushing again, though more as an aftereffect than anything. "That was--"

"You're a dead weight," Annie says, though Alex has begun to be able to balance again. "Stand up straight, girl."

She manages it after a moment, responding as much to the sternness of Annie's tone as anything. She has vague, inaccurate images of the gush that would result if she took her knickers off at this point, but she can stand as well as anyone, shoulders back, chest out and nipples hard and tingling. "Sorry, ma'am."

"You should be." Annie backs away a few steps and does not quite smile, though it's a close thing. "Just you stay here and think of what you've done. How you'll rid yourself of this horrible behavior."

"I will," Alex promises.

Annie leaves the room for all of thirty seconds, long enough for Alex to pick up her clothes, kick off her shoes and socks, and be embarrassed all over again at having asked for a game like that. When Annie comes back in, she's naked and grinning, her tidy clothes and cold persona left in a heap in the hall. "That was lovely," she says.

This time, it is easy as breathing for Alex to kiss her, to embrace her, to pull her down onto the bed. "It was," Alex agrees, though it's hard to admit it even when she knows Annie could feel how intensely she enjoyed it. "I owe you one."

Annie raises her eyebrows. "Just the one? I'll do better next time."

Alex laughs. "I'll fall over next time." She kisses Annie's breasts, one after the other, soft and nearly as pale as the cotton bra she discarded.

"I'll catch you." Annie shivers and runs her hands through Alex's hair. "That's a strange person to be, though I can see why you like it."

Alex nuzzles her nipple. "I know it's not you, or I wouldn't enjoy it at all. It's just--" she decides that silence and suckling nipples is the better part of valor.

"Mm--it's all right--it's just--a little harder, oh--so strange to play cold when, when I'm enjoying it nearly as much as you."

Alex strokes her hands up Annie's thighs and kisses her stomach firmly enough not to tickle, easing down the bed. "I appreciated it. All of it."

"It wasn't too much, then?"

"No." Alex edges down further, enough to bury her nose in Annie's damp curls. "Next time--" she wiggles her fingers at Annie and reflects that she had manicured nails, once, long and lovely, but they're nothing to the close-cropped utilitarian look. "Next time, make me pay for it all a little more." She presses her tongue against Annie's clit, looking for the right firmness for the moment.

Annie buries her fingers in Alex's hair. "I will. I will--God, please, I need something in me--"

Alex strokes her labia for a moment, but she's as wet as Alex was--is--and there's no need to ease her into it. At the first push of a finger, Annie arches off the bed, pushier than she usually gets with Alex, holding her head in place. "More--" and that is as easy as the first.

Perhaps neither of them has entirely come down from the roleplaying. Alex can still hear the cruel words, dirty filthy slut, bad girl, over and over again, though Annie's not saying them, wouldn't right now unless Alex begged. Unless--to be perfectly accurate--Alex begged and slowed down enough to give her time to take a proper breath, because she's gasping too much to say anything in particular. Annie's shaking already. She was halfway to orgasm when she came back in, all bright-eyed and slick.

Alex considers teasing her, but that's not what truly filthy girls do, really. Bad girls, naughty girls do their level best to make their partners come hard as often as they can, though maybe they're still learning the tricks of it all. It's easier than it normally would be to find the right rhythm--either Alex's diligent practice is paying off or there's no one right answer right now, or both--and work with the thrust of Annie's hips until she gasps, a low, familiar note, and moans, her fingers tightening on Alex's head and her hips shuddering, trying to hold one position as she orgasms.

"Keep going," she says, still in the low, rough voice, and the second comes on the heels of the first, a few rough licks and thrusts later, with the same warning tells and a longer moan. "Oh--enough. Come here."

Alex thinks of the thorough silliness of having a woman tell her that she is a dirty slut and then come for her twice, clutching at her and making her far filthier than she was before. She'll mention that to Annie later, maybe, when they've had a shower and a laugh, when the roles don't feel real at all anymore.

For now, she'll treasure the feeling and own the words. Damn right she's a dirty slut. She's extremely sticky and damp, easing into Annie's arms and kissing her, lax and sated. Bad girls have all the fun.


End file.
